Reawakened Memory's
by Kyouma hououin
Summary: After every one moves on they are reincarnated in a new world where they live again with only vivid memory's of Afterlife but one day Otonashi meets Hinata who with Yuri have gained all their memory's and are trying to find every one. For the most part everything seems normal, normal house,room,job,etc but they were not supposed to remember Afterlife see what happens next!
1. Why Cant i Remember

Angel Beats

Reawakened Memory's

 _The beginning of this story starts after SSS all got reincarnated but before Otonashi and Kanade meet in Shibuya 109. Assuming all SSS members have been reincarnated into humans that look like there old selves and have some memories from the afterlife High School. All Character names will have a different last name based off their previous life and there life at the high school there first name will remain the same. This is one of my first fanfictions so bear with me and tell me my mistakes it would greatly be appreciated._

 _ **I Do NOT own Angel Beats!**_

Yuzuru Otonashi Sato the son of the brilliant doctor Kenta Sato and Manami Sato. Otonashi lives in a medium sized Apartment about 20 minutes from 109 a popular teenage shopping area. Otonashi had many vague memories of Afterlife but knew that the person he saw was himself and the others were his friends. Otonashi Walk to the nearest park from his house since he completed high school he had lots of free time and spent it mostly here. Otonashi walked to the fountain to see a blue haired guy sitting where he normally does. The guy looked his age and very familiar even the baseball jersey seemed familiar so Otonashi confronted the man

"Hey excuse me sir—"Otonashi stopped as many memories flashed through his head he now knew who he was talking to, it was Hinata his best friend from the memories he knew very little of. "Hinata! you're here do you recognize me at all"

"O-Otonashi what are you doing here" Hinata said Shocked with who was standing in front of him. Hinata stood up and hugged Otonashi. "Well that's three of us down many of us to go" Hinata chuckled Yuri and him only recently meet and started searching all over Japan hacking cameras and high schools among other things searching for their friends from the Afterlife. "I've got a lot of explaining to do lets go to my house Yuri and I will tell you everything there.

Otonashi nodded then the two started walking to Hinata's house where he met Yuri who gave him another surge of memories. At this moment Otonashi remembered almost everything from when he got there to just before he befriended Kanade.

Yuri ran up and hugged Otonashi happily "Otonashi it's good to see you again, Hinata how did you find Otonashi we had no information on his were abouts" Yuri asked

"Well you see I was walking around this residential area for some reason and ended up in this park so I sat down at the fountain in the center and 20 or so minutes Poof Otonashi confronted me" Hinata explained still kind of shocked and the sheer luck he had not too long ago. Yuri Then turn and asked Otonashi what all he could remember for SSS and Afterlife

"I remember being stabbed by Angel, joining the SSS, the first Girls Dead Monster concert, and Masami Iwasawa disappearing after playing "My Song" at the end of the concert." Otonashi said still pondering on anything he could immediately remember

Yuri was surprised it took forever for her to help Hinata to remember that much. "You remember quickly, well me and Hinata will help you remember everything else that happened" Yuri explained like she was still in the SSS briefing room. "Be here Tomorrow and the day after at noon and don't be late because we are not in the afterlife anymore" Yuri glared at Otonashi then smiled and went into her room to sleep.

Otonashi said his farewells to Hinata and left with one piece of advice Hinata gave him "DO NOT BE LATE… EVER"

Otonashi went to his room and slept but he kept waking up over and over because of the same dream it was him and Angel talking, crying, and then she disappeared. He would always wake up right after that crying himself and not knowing why. _What could Angel and I possibly be talking about and why does that dream make me so…..sad._ He asked himself this question repeatedly but could not understand after she was the enemy to him or at least as much as he could remember. _I'll ask Hinata and Yuri tomorrow._ With that it was already 5 or so and the sleep was getting wasn't great so he stayed up and watch T.V. till 11AM. He began the long walk to Hinata's hoping for some answers about his dreams. He took the long way through 109 and passed a female street guitarist that he recognized as Masami and the song she was playing was a slight variation to "My Song". Otonashi walked up to her and put money in her guitar case, "Masami right, and I love that song I heard it before" He said hoping it would either spark some memories like Hinata did too him or tell her he remembered Afterlife

She looked up confused "That's impossible I wrote this song—". She stared at a smiling Otonashi for a few seconds before setting her guitar back in its case and hugging him "Otonashi is that really you? I haven't met anyone from Afterlife yet, Have you meet anyone else? Did everyone get out of Afterlife?" Bombarding him with question after question.

Only being able to answer one before getting interrupted "Actually I'm going over to Hinata's and Yuri's house they are going to help me regain my memories you-"

"Could you take me with you I haven't seen anyone from there so I thought I was the only one that got out" Masami asked over joyed

"Of course follow me" Otonashi looked down at his watch and started quickening his pace it was 11:50 and he wasn't about to be late. Masami followed with her guitar with an ever widening smile. She regained her memories long ago when she first picked up a guitar but to finally meet someone she knew from Afterlife made her extremely happy. When they finally got to Hinata's, Otonashi was only 10 minutes late but he had an excuse.

"OTONASHI WHAT DID I SAY YESTERDAY… DON'T BE L—" Yuri didn't finish her sentence as she saw who was with Otonashi she ran up and hugged Masami "Masami we have been looking for you for a while now I glad Otonashi found you" Then glaring at Otonashi "I'll let it slide this time Otonashi but if your late tomorrow we are going to have problems". Now letting go of Masami, Yuri went to the table and motioned everyone to sit down and began to talk about Afterlife. "Otonashi you remember up to where Masami moved on right" Otonashi nodded his head and she continued tell him and Masami what happened after that after a few hours and questions she finished and took a breath.

"That still doesn't answer my question about what me and An— Kanade what were we talking about outside the school" Otonashi said now knowing the story but knowing the story and remembering are to completely different things. But he came to a conclusion noticing that he only seemed to remember things when he meet his friends from Afterlife.

"Otonashi none of us know what happened then, only you and Kanade were there you have to find her and ask her if you want to know" Yuri explained "But we haven't found a trace of her anywhere as of now I'm sorry'

Masami was just thinking about what all had happened after she moved on _Otonashi befriended Angel who actually was one of us all along and on top of that there was a guy turning NPC's into shadow monsters that attack all the people who had love in their hearts I'm glad I moved on before all of that_ "I'm glad I moved on early and missed all that" Masami said relived which only got her looks from the other three.

"And Otonashi I have good news for you I do occasionally see a Silver haired girl in 109 well leaving 109, but she seldom actually goes there, I only ever see her leaving 109 because she leaves when everything closes just like me, I'm not sure if she is there all day or only towards the end, but I never see her leave with any bags so she must not go there to shop" Masumi said hoping it was enough for Otonashi, Yuri, and Hinata to investigate.

Otonashi got up and thanked them all for the help especially Masami leaving to go to the shopping district to look for this girl determined to find answers. After hours of searching and waiting he gave up for the day and left to go home with his head looking at the ground and hair covering his eyes. What he failed to notice was amongst all the teenagers leaving a silver haired girl with many bags in her hand was also leaving. Otonashi went into his room and laid in his bed defeated and tired slowly drifting asleep. _"_ _ **But Otonashi if I tell you that I'll disappear and probably never see you again"Kanade**_ said to Otonashi in his dream

" _ **I just want to hear you say it Kanade please just say it"…**_ Otonashi woke up from his dream before anything else happened with more questions than he went to sleep with. "What could we have talked about for me to have such desperation in my voice" Otonashi asked himself out loud why'll getting dressed to go to 109. He didn't know why finding this girl and the answers to his dream was so important but it just was. Otonashi walked around 109 for a few hours before heading to Hinata's after to check to see if they had gotten any more info on Kanade or this white haired girl. Entering the house he heard Yuri telling Hinata that TK was in a small town just out of Tokyo and wanted him to try to find him to which he agreed and quickly passed Otonashi.

"we may have just found TK I'm heading out right now to try to find him now don't die alone hear with Yuri why'll I'm gone" Hinata half shouted out the door as he ran out excited because they had been on a recent role after finding Otonashi.

"Hey Yuri did you find anything out about Kanade last night at all" Otonashi asked hopefully

Yuri frowned slightly and shook her head "Sadly now I did not the only information we have of her is what Masumi told you last night I'm sorry we haven't gotten access to the cameras in 109 yet but we are trying"

Otonashi sighed as he wanted to find her as soon as possible, he wanted the answers to the dream of his and wanted to know the significance of Kanade to him. "Well if you don't need me for anything important I would like to look around 109 some more before going back home. If you need anything you have my number don't be afraid to use it Goodnight" Yuri wished Otonashi luck and goodnight as he left to go searching for the person he cared about more than anything but didn't even know himself.

 _Alright well I'm not sure if this is a good stopping point but this is where it's going to be like I said up there if you see mistakes please tell me don't bash me just tell me I'm not much of a writer so I could use all the help I can get please review or what not tell me how all would like the story to go and if it's even worth continuing_

 _Peace out:_ **Kyoma; Hooin**


	2. Kanade's Weekend

Angel Beats

Reawakened Memory's

 _Authors Notes; Alright well this is the 2_ _nd_ _Chapter for this FF it will take place on what was happening in her perspective and what happens after her day at 109. My personal opinion Kanade is my favorite character from the anime but before she opens up her static expressionless self, which was the best so that is how she will be around people until she gains her memories. Also please Favorite la da da la da all that jazz_

Chapter 2; Kanade's Weekend

 _ **I Do NOT own Angel Beats!**_

Kanade Tenshi went to 109 every so often after work because she did not enjoy staying in her house and 109 brought a different change of pace. The day was Friday and she had the day off. She had been having weird dreams as of recent and wanted to get her mind off things. Kanade leaned against a wall listening to all the different conversations and sound like kids asking their parents for toys or teenagers talking gossip and the trending thing of the week. But one sound peeked her interest over all of it. A Street guitarist that always came to the 109 on Friday to play. She was playing a song that seemed similar but Kanade couldn't put a name too it. This guitarist had the same routine as Kanade had at 109 which was stay till most of the stores and shops closed and everyone left then leave. Lost in her thoughts about the song the guitarist was playing she heard the sound abruptly stop so she peeked around the corner to see what happened. The guitarist was hugging and talking to a guy with red hair. They then ran off in the adjacent direction from her.

" _Well that was weird I wonder where they could be off to in such a hurry"_ Kanade thought to herself going back to her now shade covered wall

Few Hours Later in a Store

After the guitarist left with the red head Kanade decided to do something she rarely did

SHOP

It wasn't like she was a recluse or anything it was just interacting with people just wasn't her thing. She normally just bought everything online minus groceries but she had been friends with the grocery store owner for a while and felt comfortable there.

She went though most of the stores and shops in 109 but it was closing time so she began to leave. She saw a familiar person the red haired guy leaving 109 as well.

As she walked home she began thinking about the dreams she had been having recently and recognized the guy in her previous dreams was the red haired guy she saw at 109 this confused her more than the very choppy conversation she could barely understand. The few thing she could understand gave her the impression that it was a very sad and serious conversation between her and whoever this guy was. She then found herself in front of her house which was located across the street from a park with a large fountain in the center.

Her phone began to ring as she entered her home, checking the screen she saw it was her father calling her.

Answering the phone "Hello father how are you and mom doing?"

"Oh we are just fine your mother and I thought we would call and check up on you and ask you if you would like to come and visit us for the rest of the month. Give you a break from that job of yours and let you spend time with the family" Her father said with a carefree tone.

"I would love to visit you guys but I'm not sure my job would let me go for the rest of the month" Kanade said half telling the truth as she didn't actually want to go and wondering why her family was all at her parents place

"We already called them and they said it would be perfectly fine added you come back afterwards ready to work again" Her father said happily

"O-Ok I get packing then and on my way in the morning" she said with a fake glee

"We will see you then safe travels bye" Her father said before hanging up

Kanade found the entire situation off, her father called her randomly asking her to come back for an entire month and on top of all that her family was going to be there to. Something seemed very off to her but she started packing any ways glad she had gone shopping just earlier as it made most of her packing a lot easier minus a few articles she would never where around her family. After a few hours her packing was finished and she was extremely tired. She laid down and fell asleep.

"Do you really like the spicy curry, you are like the only one I've ever seen order it" A red haired individual asked her as she bought it with a ticket

"People truly give this curry a bad name, it almost melts in your mouth" Kanade explained with a static expression.

"More like it melts your mouth" the red head said chuckling at what he just said why'll also getting it himself to test it out

As they walk to an empty table Kanade laughed inside but only leaving an almost unnoticeable smile on the outside at what the red haired individual had just said before sitting down and getting ready to eat. But that small smile grew slightly bigger as the red head took a big bite of the curry and almost instantly turning the color of his hair and fire practically blazing out of his mouth. After a little bit he calmed down and swallowed amazed that Kanade could eat this with such ease. Kanade then asked "How was it Otonashi"

To which he replied "Well after the lava they call sauce burnt everything in my mouth it tasted really amazing, how is it not spicy to you?"

"I guess it's an acquired taste really I've been eating this meal for a while" She answered

Soon everything went black and Kanade woke up "Otonashi? Why is he in so many of my dreams I've only seen him yesterday and I didn't even talk to him" She asked herself out loud " I'll figure this all out when I get back from visiting my family"

At a train station about an hour later

"One ticket to Nagano Please" Kanade asked the lady at the counter

"Here you go Miss Tenshi you train will arrive very shortly" The lady behind the counter said giving her a ticket

"Thank you" Kanade said walking away to a nearby bench happy to be done talking to the lady. Now boarding the train Kanade gazed out the window thinking about her dreams and Otonashi trying to piece together what little information she had.

 _Did you recognize where her house is if you didn't review the last Chapter. This will be the reason the gang won't be able to find her thou they did figure out it was her through some illegal activity's she is now gone with her parents for a while. Why out of the blue are her parents asking her to visit and why the entire family there you don't know she doesn't know but I know I think it will be interesting find out next chapter which will jump between Otonashi and Kanade as different emotions fly through the air._

 _Peace out;_ **Kyoma;Hooin**


End file.
